The Flight of Larry Fowler
by ynotlleb
Summary: Amy's Father leaves Amy's mother and thinks about his life as he drives away.


**Another story from "Life without Penny" of how Larry Fowler escapes from his wife and his thoughts as he drives to Seattle. Everything belongs to Lorre and Prady.**

######################

_Amy hugged her father, then Sheldon shook him by the hand._

_"Give my love to Aunt Mary and Uncle John."_

_"Good luck to you Sir."_

######################

"Hello I am Larry Fowler, I have been renting storage locker AE-35 for the last 2 years. I wish to stop renting the locker from today, could someone please help me load my belongings into the back of my car."

Fifteen minutes later, after his car had been loaded up.

"Thank you for your help, here is my new address in Seattle, could you send the final bill there please."

Larry got into his car and sent a text message to his sister.

"Dear Mary, I have started my escape, heading north to Seattle, hope to see you tomorrow night. Love from your brother."

As he got onto the I-5 to start his long drive north Larry started to think about his life...

######################

UCLA 1973.

"Excuse me is this seat taken? I am Hilary, I am in your math class. I see you here every day eating alone, I thought that you might like some company. How are you finding math, I am struggling with calculus, you can come over to my dorm tonight and we can do calculus together..."

######################

UCLA 1976.

"Hilary, I have got a job. I start work in Glendale as a trainee accountant in September, a couple of months after we graduate."

"Great, I will start teaching English in September so we are getting married in July..."

######################

Glendale Hospital, December 17th 1979.

"Larry, meet your daughter Amy Farrah. You had better get yourself fully qualified as an accountant. You have a child to support now..."

######################

Glendale 1981.

"I have some good news Hilary, my sister Mary is going to get married to one of her work friends. After the wedding they are going to live in Seattle as they going to be transferred up there."

"If they are going to Seattle that means I don't have to see your stupid sisters ugly face so often..."

######################

Glendale, December 17th 1988.

"Happy Birthday Amy, here is a jigsaw puzzle of some kittens. When you have a puzzle it is like having a thousand friends...

######################

Glendale, 1991.

"Hilary, why is our daughter in the airing cupboard?"

"That is not the airing cupboard, it's the sin closet..."

######################

Yreka, California, just before midnight.

"Hello Hilary, shut up as I have something important to say. I am leaving you."

"Hello Mary, it's your brother. I have made it to Northern California, I am stopping here for the night in a motel and I will carry on heading north in the morning..."

Early next morning Larry was back on the road, he gave a little cheer as he crossed the border from California into Oregon. He was soon thinking again about his life as the long drive to Seattle continued.

######################

Glendale, 1997.

"Look mother, here I am in my high school yearbook."

"Nobody has signed it, I had better write something."

######################

Glendale, 1998.

"So Amy, you are running away from home just to spite your mother."

"I am not running away from home, I am off to college at Harvard."

######################

Glendale, 2002.

"Good news Larry, Amy is going to start graduate school at Caltech in the fall. I should be able to keep an eye on her when she is back in California..."

######################

Glendale, 2006.

"Amy, I want grandchildren so it's up to you to find yourself a husband. If you go on a date at least once a year then you can borrow my George Foreman grill...

######################

Glendale, 2013.

"Larry Fowler joined our company as a trainee accountant in 1976. Today he retires as a senior accountant after 37 years of dedicated service. I hope that he will accept this new set of golf clubs as retirement gift from all his friends and colleagues at the company..."

######################

Seattle, 9.00pm.

After a very long day of driving Larry finally arrived at his sister Mary's house in the southern suburbs of Seattle.

"Oh Mary it is so good to see you, I did it, I escaped. I thought the freeway would never end. I need to call Amy to tell her I have arrived."

"_Hello_ _Amy, I have arrived at Aunt Mary's house in Seattle, it was a long drive but I made it. I told your mother last night I was leaving her and then closed the call. I am sad to say that tomorrow I will talk to my lawyer about initiating divorce proceedings."_


End file.
